marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2
| Next Game = | Appearances = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** Numerous unnamed members * * ** ** ** ** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** Numerous unnamed members * * * * * * * ** ** ** * * * * * * * ** ** ** * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * * Numerous unnamed researchers * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** *** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** Numerous unnamed members * ** ** ** Numerous unnamed members * * * * * * * * * * ** Numerous unnamed members * * * * * ** Numerous unnamed members * * * * ** ** ** Numerous unnamed * * * * ** ** ** * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** * * * * * * ** * * * * * Terminatrix (Ravonnan Renslayer) * Cosmo * Kang * Supreme Intelligence * Man-Thing (Dr. Ted Sallis) * * * * ** ** * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ******** ****** Waterpark ***** ****** ******* Unnamed research facility ***** ***** ***** ** *** *** **** *** **** **** **** **** ***** ****** **** **** *** *** **** *** *** Kang's Citadel *** **** *** *** The Old West **** *** *** *** **** *** Manhattan Noir **** *** **** *** *** *** *** **** **** **** S.H.I.E.L.D. Facility ** ** ** * * Items: * * * * * * * * ** * ** * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * Vehicles: * * * * * * Hydra Airship * Baron Zemo's Airplane * * * * Asgardian Skiff * * Black Panther Jet * Black Widow's Motorbike * Captain America's 4x4 * Captain America's Jet * * Captain Stacy's Boat * Crossbones' Truck * Daily Bugle Helicopter * Deep Sea Hydra Diver * * Hydra Interceptor * Laser Drill * Mob Boss Attack Car * * Octomec * Police Quad * Roxxon Truck * Shocker's Van * Taserface's M-Ship * Winter Soldier's Bike | Story = | Cast = * Shenoah Allen - * Dom Bartlett - * Cian Barry - * Skye Bennett - Wasp, White Tiger * Tim Bentinck - * Melanie Bond - * Kelly Burke - * Richie Campbell - * Tom Clarke-Hill - * Kevin Coello - Tinkerer * Claire Corbett - * Stefane Cornicard - * Josh Cowdery - Captain America, Captain Avalon, Militant, Cap-Wolf * Maria Teresa Creasey - * Samantha Dakin - * Dar Dash - Hank Pym/Ant Man/Goliath/Yellowjacket, Hawkeye, Wonder Man * Sacha Dhawan - * Mark Ebule - * Freddie Fox - * Stefan Ashton Frank - Groot/Baby Groot, Green Goblin * Jenny Funnell - * Teresa Gallagher - Medusa * Pedro Lloyd Gardiner - * Tim Gettys - Throg * John Guerrasio - * Ryan Ford Iosco - * Chris Jarman - * Kenneth Jay - * Bruce Lester Johnson - * Jonathan Keeble - * Kate Kennedy - Hela * Simon Kerr - * Rebecca Kiser - Ms. Marvel * Julian Kostov - * Anna Koval - * Laurel Lefkow - * Arina Li - * Dan Li - Wong * Jimmy Livingstone - * Eric Loren - * Damian Lynch - Killmonger * Richard Lynson - * Olivia Mace - * Danny Mahoney - * Gary Martin - Dormammu, Greenskyn Smashtroll, Hulk, Supreme Intelligence, Surtur * Eleanor Matsuura - * Naomi McDonald - * Colin McFarlane - Heimdall, Horus, Red Wolf * David Menkin - * Alexander Mercury - * Greg Miller - Howard the Duck/Iron Duck * Stuart Milligan - * Nick Nevern - * Trevor Dion Nicholas - * Nathan Nolan - * Mikey O'Connor - * Kate O'Sullivan - Captain Marvel, Enchantress, Morgan Le Fay, Ravonna * Osi Okerafor - * Ryan Penagos - * Chris Ragland - * Erich Redman - * Matt Reeves - * Alexis Rodney - * Nicholas Rowe - * Nick Scarpino - Spider-Ham * John Schwab - * Peter Serafinowicz - Kang the Conqueror * Kerry Shale - King Arthur * Martin T. Sherman - * Cherrelle Skeete - * Becca Stewart - * Ronan Summers - Daredevil, Kraven the Hunter, Spider-Man 2099, Thor * Emma Tate - * Christopher Tester - * Caitlin Thorburn - * Paul Thornley - * Ramon Tikeram - Doctor Strange * Fiona Wade - * Albert Welling - * Andres Williams - * Susan Wokoma - * Glenn Wrage - J. Jonah Jameson Crew * Adam Chapman - Voice Director * Jimmy Livingstone - Voice Director * Matt Roberts - Additional Voice Director | Notes = | Trivia = * Each Level contains 10 minikits, a Stan Lee in peril, True believer bar and 1 character card. * When choosing characters in the character selection screen, you now see a 3-D model of the selected character with info on abilities and comic book occurrence. * Due to the game being affected by the 2016–17 video game voice actor strike from the Screen Actors Guild‐American Federation of Television and Radio Artists (SAG-AFTRA), the cast from the previous game will not return, as the game will use a new cast in the form of Non-Union actors. * The game will feature new Pink Bricks instead of the usual Red Bricks. These are similar to the Deadpool Red Brick mini missions from LEGO Marvel Super Heroes, but instead, they are given by Gwenpool and are called "Gwenpool Chambers." * Even though they aren't seen in this game due to the current video game ban on characters related to the X-Men and Fantastic Four, Deadpool and Galactus are vaguely referenced in-game. Gallery Images LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 Deluxe Edition.jpg LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 Season pass.jpg Videos Trailers LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 Official Teaser Trailer Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2 Trailer Homecoming Homemade Suit - LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 Game - Character Reveal Official Kang the Conqueror - LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 - Game Trailer LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 Trailer LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 Trailer (Inhumans) LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 - Story Play Trailer LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 - Thor Trailer LEGO® MARVEL SUPER HEROES 2 Launch Trailer Featurettes LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 at E3 2017- Day 1 LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 at E3 2017- Day 2 LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 at E3 2017- Day 3 LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 Game Demo on Marvel LIVE! at San Diego Comic-Con 2017 | Links = }}